


You’re my friend

by NightlyMantras



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMantras/pseuds/NightlyMantras
Summary: Bucky Barnes is your friend, your best friend.





	You’re my friend

He’s part of the team now, fighting alongside the people he was sent to kill, wiping another Hydra base. The irony of that.

But the mission became a rescue once they saw there were people held hostage to hell knows what Hydra had on their agenda.

It was the first time he saw her, hands with an odd looking energy flowing around, much like Wanda’s, cornered by a Hydra soldier. Maybe it was the look in her eyes, their positions, the situation, but he saw Steve, the one from years ago he remembered more vividly than he would say, cornered in an alley, fighting someone bigger than him. He killed the soldier without a second thought.

Bucky looked to the woman, now looking right into his eyes, stunned like a caged animal, he wouldn’t be surprised if that’s how she’s been kept, he lowered his gun and spoke as calmly as he could:

“It’s over, we’ve come here to help.”

She faltered with her guard, looking lost as a puppy, trying to process what he said.

“I’m not going to hurt you, none of us are.”

She kept looking into his eyes searching for who knows what. He raised his human hand to show her he meant it.

“We’re here to take you away from this place. We’re friends.”

He reached out to her, hopeful she would take his hand and he wouldn’t have to fight her, maybe he could help her.

She kept staring and he couldn’t help but feel naked, as vulnerable as her. She brushed her fingertips with his, trembling, until she felt confident enough to hold his hand. He took it gently and guided her, keeping her close until they reached the quinjet, there, he explained to Steve everything, then Steve said to her with a silent pride in his eyes:

“We’ll help you out, we’re friends.”

\---

They took her to the compound, it was confirmed she was an enhanced and could be helpful to the initiative. Wanda was particularly excited, Steve wanted to give her time to sort things out and made Wanda promise to not tell her anything until the right time, Bucky was happy someone else wouldn’t have to endure being on Hydra’s grasp anymore, and a tiny bit amused at Wanda.

When the medical staff let her go she went to the corridor and spot the three of them plus Natasha, who called Steve to another side to talk, she went to where Bucky and Wanda were and spoke to him:

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I… uhm… you… thank you.”

“No, no. Don’t worry, it’s alright.”

She looked at him curious, but not scared, she smiled softly, before she could say anything else Wanda called her:

“Let me show you the place!”

She looked to him as if asking for license, he simply nodded to her then she left with Wanda. Seemed like the two would be great friends.

\---

She adapted well, slowly meeting the team and getting used to the compound. She and Wanda were like siblings, often together training their powers and occasionally pranking either Clint or Sam, much to Natasha and Bucky amusement, and Steve silent enjoyment. Bucky and her occasionally talked, she would tell her discoveries around the compound and sometimes the others could hear him laughing.

They watched movies they both missed with Wanda and Steve, Bucky could feel himself back in easier days. Sometimes, at nights, she mentioned things she missed and he talked about his adaptation, it was a different than talking with Steve, it was easier not having to live up to a memory.

Bucky was in his room, when he heard knocks on the door, he raised from the bed and opened it, seeing her on the corridor with a proud face.

“What got you so happy?” Bucky asked puzzled.

“Me and Wanda made a plum pie! And it tastes good!”

“Oh does it?” He couldn’t help but smile a at her excitement.

“It does, Clint loved it.”

He laughed, throwing his head back, she looked at him confused and he said:

“That doesn’t say much.”

She huffed annoyed and said:

“Steve liked it too, he said you liked plums so I came here.”

“Now, now, don’t be mad. If he liked it I’ll take the risk.”

She squinted at him and was going to say something, but just turned down the hall. He followed her to the kitchen smiling at the annoyed woman, she resembled Steve too much when he was worked up and Bucky couldn’t help but find it cute.

In the kitchen were Wanda eating a piece and explaining the recipe to Vision, Clint eating a way large one with some crumbs around he couldn’t care less, and Steve, relaxed, enjoying his own, he looked up and said:

“Hey Buck, grab a piece, it’s really good.”

“Pick a stool, I’ll serve you.” She said happily.

Bucky did so and as she cut him a piece, he looked attentively to her and felt himself a little warm with the attention, it was nice being in such domestic setting again, someone caring enough to invite him to something so simple yet made with such care. He lost his train of thought when she gave him his plate with a piece carefully taken that looked delicious.

“Thank you.” He said.

She sat between Clint and Steve with a proud look on her face. It was a good pie indeed.

\---

Weeks after, Steve decided to talk her into being part of the team, not surprised with Wanda wanting her, or Bucky saying she should lead a normal life if she desired, he was surprised with Natasha vouching for her when she usually didn’t get involved. One more of the Black Widow many secrets he guessed.

Steve and Natasha talked to her, with a hopeful Wanda and watchful Bucky behind them. Steve explained her the implications and responsibilities and Natasha the more diplomatic details. She thought for a while, asked a few questions, but ultimately accepted. Steve smiled softly to her, while Wanda was openly happy, Bucky watched silently in the far corner of the room, he gave her a little smile and a nod then lowered his head and went out of the room without making a noise. Natasha, wary as always, welcomed her, then watched as Bucky left the room.

\---

In the following months, she trained with them, specially Steve, but never Bucky, yet he would watch whenever possible, it looked like a magical spectacle that never ceased to amaze, he could see the progress, and would occasionally shout some tips to her. Smirking to Steve whenever she got it right.

“You’re getting really good.” Said Steve to her when they took a break.

“Ha, thanks, you are all very helpful.” She said catching her breath.

“You’re making good progress at fighting.” Said Bucky going to them with two water bottles.

“Thanks Bucky.” She said with a gorgeous smile when she took the bottle from him, she was sweaty, tired, but happy and proud, beautiful. Steve took the other one, he didn’t pay attention to the subtle change in Bucky, he was distracting thinking of something else.

“We’re done for the day, go rest for tomorrow.” Steve said to her with a soft touch to her arm, such a natural thing, but Bucky felt a little heavy to not be able to do it like them, like he once did. She held Steve’s hand thanking him and waved for Bucky, they watched her leave and when she did, Bucky looked to Steve, who was still staring, thoughtful.

“Steve?” Bucky asked to his friend.

“Uhm? Ah, I have a mission with Nat and Sam tomorrow.” He said dismissively, there was something off, Bucky wasn’t sure if it was because flashes from the past or his training, but there was something else with Steve.

“That’s all?”

“No. I’m not sure, I need to think some things over.” He said a bit anxious.

“Something I can help?”

Steve smiled to his friend and they started walking out of the gym.

“No, don’t worry, it’s okay.”

“Hey, you’re my friend, if you need anything, say.”

\---

Weeks since Steve left, Bucky saw her almost every day, holding hands with Wanda, and Clint whenever he tagged along the duo, giggling when Thor kissed the back of her hand, or walking arm in arm with Steve, hugging the people she became friends with. She was touchy, but never with him, they never touched each other since that day, they talked, sometimes entire nights, they stood in conformable silence, but she never touched him. Bucky understood she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t mind. He remembered flashes of being touchy himself, maybe he just missed it and she made him feel comfortable, either way he wanted to try it.

She was cutting vegetables for dinner and he thought it was the perfect occasion.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked.

“Cutting vegetables for dinner. Wanda went to buy spices.”

“Can I help?”

“Sure! Just don’t blow the pan like somebody did.” She said with a loud emphasis on the last part.

“It was an accident!” Clint shouted from the sofa.

They laughed and she moved to give Bucky space, handling him the knife. Their bodies brushed on the motion and their hands touched, he felt the tingle from touching someone else, but kept his composure.

“Careful, don’t hurt your hand.” She said teasingly. That brat.

“You know, that’s offending.” He answered with the same tone.

He helped her that day, cutting the vegetables with a little dumb smile, and on the upcoming ones, brushing and touching her casually whenever he could, each time easier than the one before, better.

\---

She was surprised when Bucky started touching her, but welcomed it nonetheless. He was glad she didn’t refute him.

It went from occasional brushes, to touching each other arm, to holding hands, to an arm over her shoulders when they walked the streets, now he would lay his head on her shoulder while comfortably set on the sofa like nobody’s business.

They were looking at the setting sun. Bucky was splayed on a sofa, resting his head on her lap while she played with his hair, he felt sleepy, heavy, so comfortable. He turned to look at her, distracted, taking the moment to appreciate her features and how the light accentuated then.

She felt his gaze and looked down, breaking the silence:

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“Hey Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“You said you’d show how to use that rifle.”

“I will, next week.”

She smiled to him, softly scratching his scalp, she probably didn’t need a gun, but since they got closer he decided to tech her anyway, among other things too. Once again she spoke:

“I can never thank you enough for what you did for me.”

He took her hand on his hair, brought it to his lips and said:

“Hey, don’t, it’s all right.”

She giggled, it was beautiful, Bucky couldn’t hold back a smile that reached his eyes. He kissed her hand again, and before he knew she lowered her head and kissed Bucky’s hairline, it was unexpected, his eyes widened and he felt his face hotter, her lips so soft. But it ended too soon, when she was back at her original position her eyes were shining and his face was red, then she said to him:

“You’re amazing Bucky, I care about you. You’re my friend.”

He got up and hugged her tightly.

\---

Steve missed Bucky and her a lot, he video called whenever possible, promised to bring her something pretty, showed some sketches, couldn’t wait for his mission to be over. In the meantime Bucky and her became close, it was evident to the others how his expression was better. She treated him like she did with Wanda and Steve, they were her best friends, he was happy to be considered such.

But he would have to leave for a mission soon enough, a bit bitter about it, but he would do his best to end it as fast as possible. Hopefully Steve would return soon and she wouldn’t be concerned about the two of them.

He was getting ready to leave, she was by his side, worried, he felt a little warm and guilty at the same time.

“How long do you think it will take?” She asked.

“I don’t know, hopefully a few weeks, but with my luck, months.”

“No!” She said dramatically.

He chuckled, turned to hold her and said:

“Don’t worry sweetie, Wanda is here and Steve returns until next week.”

She held him tightly and made a complaining sound, he kissed the top of her head. Then Wanda came into the room:

“Do I get my friend back now?” Wanda said teasingly.

Bucky rolled his eyes and parted from her, she went to Wanda and said:

“Be back soon, I’ll miss you!”

“Good luck.” Said the Witch.

He waved for them and left, feeling a little remorseful without reason.

\---

Bucky’s mission was a goddamned nightmare, it rained so much it was a downpour, freezing winds, horrible food, dirty place, too many enemies, false leads, terrible communications in the few moments they were possible. Talk about bad luck.

He missed her like he didn’t expect. Her warmth, the dinners together, even when she and Wanda were talking about some girly stuff he heard because he couldn’t be bothered to move when he was resting his head on her lap. He wanted to hug her.

His comfort was knowing Steve was back by now and the little messages they sent him, together and separated. They were his best friends and seemed to be all right.

In the months that passed her disposition was apparently better by her tone, she would talk about her progress, he could see her smile clearly in his mind. How he missed it.

Steve was better two, his voice happier, he would laugh more, Bucky was happy for him too.

After some time Steve said he had to tell him something but wouldn’t by phone, when Bucky insisted, Steve diverted the topic being the cheeky tease he was. That punk.

It would take months before he could return from that cursed mission.

\---

Eight months after he was returning from that cesspool, as soon as he could he called her. Bucky missed Steve, a lot, he was always concerned he would finally find something that would kill him, but he missed her just as much, maybe it was the part of him that needed to protect, that missed the small angry Steve. He wanted to see if she was all right, happy, hug her, and then discover what the hell Steve was making secret of. Curiosity always got the best of him.

He had a lot of time to think, and he thought a lot about her, would be kissing her as good resting on her lap? Her lips were so soft, he knew it since that peck on his head. Would it be too bad if he asked her to go to a coffee or something anytime? He could test the waters and see if it would go anywhere, Wanda and Steve surely went with her many times before him, and many more since he left, it wouldn’t be weird, they were friends after all. Yeah, he would ask her out.

Truth be told, he spent way too much time thinking about it. In a few hours, he would see her again.

\---

Bucky arrived at the compound and headed to search for her and Steve, he was supposed to go to debrief, but it could wait, after that mission, it sure as hell could.

He found Steve first, with a tablet on his hands and Maria by his side, when Steve spotted him, he left the tablet and went to hug Bucky.

“Hey pal, good to see you.”

“Good to see you too Stevie. How’s everything?”

“Great, everything’s great.”

Bucky squinted at Steve, who looked at him with a sheepishly smile.

“Come on Buck, go change and get over with the debriefing, then come eat with us.”

He followed Steve and Maria through the corridors, he was anxious wanting to see her, touch her, but he didn’t want to give himself away, so he stood silent. It was better to clean himself up before.

But then he heard her voice calling his name:

“Hey, Bucky!”

He and Steve turned to look behind, she was at the far end of the corridor with Wanda. Bucky felt himself warm and smiled.

She quickly reached them and hugged him tightly, dirty as he was, he hugged her back tightly. She hugged him like a friend you didn’t see for a long time, but ending too quick for his liking, but he let her go. She looked at him with a bright smile, squeezed his shoulder and gave a step back, he was holding his breath looking at her, then Steve passed an arm over her shoulders pulling her to his side, she held his waist and looked up to him, the blond man leaned down a gave a quick peck on her lips. It was when his breath faltered and he felt his heart skip a beat.

They looked to him and Steve said:

“Buck, remember I told I had something to tell you?”

Bucky only nodded, too shocked to say anything.

“We’re together!” Steve said with a smile so wide it reached his ears.

Bucky was so glad for his years of training, for his abilities to hide his true feelings in the blink of an eye, for all the dirt and the long hair that was even longer helping hide his face, he could feel his heart drop, like he had been shot.

Maria made a disgusted noise, not the first time she saw it. Steve laughed hard, his face pink with happiness, Bucky quickly faked the most perfect contentment expression and said to the new couple:

“That’s great! You two will be great together.”

“Thanks Bucky.” She said blushing.

“Thanks pal. Get over with the debriefing and come to dinner with us.” Said Steve with a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, we missed our best friend!” She said

“Don’t go, it’s a trap.” Said an annoyed Maria.

The new couple laughed together, then Bucky answered:

“Don’t know Steve, I’m too tired, I need some rest.”

“And we need you for debrief.” Said Maria typing something on her tablet.

They all said their farewells and went their separate ways, she and Steve together. Of course they were together, they had so much in common, they were great, they were friends, he should be happy for them. Honestly tough, he didn’t want to be anywhere near them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers fic, and first one after some time without writing anything, hopefully you can enjoy it!


End file.
